Fueron tus ojos
by Lunanoe
Summary: AU. Una mirada puede valer para que todo tu mundo se tambalee. Una mirada puede bastar para que todo aquello que conocías se reduzca a la nada. Una mirada puede hacerte encontrar un nuevo objetivo por el que luchar.


**Disclaimer: **En serio, si One Piece fuera mío no me haría falta escribir OneShot para hacer momentos ZoRo.

* * *

La noche no hacía mucho que hizo acto de presencia. La luna brillaba redonda en el cielo. Tan hermosa para todos excepto para alguien. Para un hombre en concreto.

-La luna está preciosa esta noche, ¿no lo crees, Zoro? –le preguntó Luffy luego de dar un buen bocado a su pedazo de niku.

Zoro se quedó en silencio unos momentos. Sí, era una noche bonita, pero no hermosa. Ni preciosa ni bella. Bonita a lo sumo.

¿Era Zoro tan bruto que no era capaz de apreciar la hermosura de aquella noche? No, nada de eso. Más bien al contrario.

El peliverde bufó y se levantó de la hierba, dejando a Luffy a solas con su "pequeño" banquete personal. Caminó sin rumbo alguno. Necesitaba pensar en soledad. No sabía cuánto tiempo estaría caminando. Tal vez hasta que lograra calmar un poco a su agitado corazón.

La luna no le parecía hermosa. Ni las estrellas. Ni las flores que veía a su paso por el bosque. No lograba captar destello alguno de verdadera belleza desde que conoció a aquella mujer. Esa mujer que llevaba retenida en su cuerpo toda la hermosura que este mundo podía ofrecer. ¿Cómo iba Zoro a calificar nada como bello si esa misteriosa mujer llevaba guardada la belleza de cada rincón?

No sabía quién era. Ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Pero cuando vio los dos zafiros que perlaban sus ojos su corazón se detuvo y el mundo se detuvo. El tiempo se había parado y todo lo que antes podía ver se redujo a la figura de esa desconocida. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no sentía la necesidad de ocultarse entre las sombras para no ser visto por un extraño. Anhelaba acercarse a esa mujer de la misma manera que precisaba aire para respirar. Lo atraía como si fuera el eje alrededor del cual girara toda su existencia. No podía comprenderlo. Era incapaz. ¿Cómo podía sentir todo aquello si apenas llevaba observándola unos pocos minutos?

Entonces, la extraña levantó la mirada. Se quedó paralizado al ver la agonía que dominaba su celeste mirada. Podía apreciar el intenso dolor que esa mujer ocultaba en su interior con solo una mirada y era tal que se sintió obligado a acercarse a su lado para protegerla de aquel dolor del que no conocía el origen.

Al llegar a su lado, captó su deliciosa aroma. Ese aroma que a día de hoy seguía impregnado en cada músculo del cuerpo del hombre. Un aroma floral que se le antojó una maravilla. Los ángeles debían oler así. ¿Era esa mujer entonces un ángel? No, un ángel no podía reflejar tal tormento en su mirada.

-Déjeme sola –pidió la extraña-. No quiero estar con nadie. Váyase.

-No puedo dejar a una mujer sola en mitad de la noche en un puerto como este –contraatacó Zoro-. Ni mucho menos puedo soportar ver a una mujer llorar.

-¿Y qué le importa si lloro? –atacó ella con la voz quebrada- Nada le importo a nadie así que mucho menos a un desconocido. Si se cree que con un par de palabras bonitas va a conseguir su objetivo, se equivoca. Márchese. Quiero estar sola.

La mujer sacó un pañuelo estampado de flores del bolsillo de su gabardina y limpió las lágrimas que circulaban veloces por su bello rostro. Sollozó y Zoro pudo jurar que el corazón se le resquebrajó al escuchar esa intensa muestra de dolor. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto el sufrimiento de una desconocida? ¿Por qué deseaba llevársela lejos del mundo y ayudarla a aliviar su dolor? ¿Por qué sentía perderse en sus ojos llorosos? ¿Por qué anhelaba tanto besarla, aspirar ese fantástico aroma a flores que desprendía?

Como por impulso, Zoro llevó su mano hacia la de esa onna, la cual levantó sus ojos hacia el hombre ante ese gesto. Había confusión en su mirada. ¿Cómo iba ella a confiar en un extraño cuando tanto dolor le habían causado? Eso fue lo que pensó Zoro al mirarla. El hombre tuvo el valor de llevar su mano a la mejilla de la extraña, acariciándola con el pulgar, limpiando el húmedo camino que las lágrimas habían dejado en su deslizar.

-Mi único objetivo es hacerte sentir bien –informó Zoro.

La extraña lo miró fijamente, clavándole sus ojos celestes de forma tan penetrante que Zoro sintió sus piernas flaquear ligeramente. ¿Cómo podían expresar tanto un par de ojos?

Entonces, la mujer apartó la mirada. Algo cambió en su semblante. Fue como si hubiera estado ausente todo ese tiempo y ahora se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría. Miró apenada a Zoro y salió corriendo, sin voltear a los llamados del hombre.

Al perderla de vista, Zoro sintió que una pequeña parte de su ser se había ido corriendo junto a esa mujer. Suspiró. Fue entonces cuando agachó la mirada que se percató de que esa mujer también le había dejado una pequeña parte de ella. Cogió el pañuelo con el que la desconocida había secado sus lágrimas y se lo guardó en el bolsillo, prometiéndose a sí mismo que si volvía a encontrarla se encargaría de que no volviera a utilizar ningún pañuelo.

Habían pasado dos meses desde aquel suceso y Zoro todavía se preguntaba por qué con solo una mirada aquella extraña había despertado tantas emociones en él. Nadie nunca le había causado una impresión tan grande como ella. Jamás.

Había conocido a muchas personas desde que se embarcó con su amigo Luffy para conocer todo lo que el mundo podía ofrecer. Había conocido a muchas mujeres también y nunca había interactuado con nadie. Él era un solitario, no le gustaba mezclarse con desconocidos. ¿Por qué entonces se había atrevido a acercarse a una mujer a la que nunca había visto y probablemente no volvería a ver?

"_Fueron sus ojos"_. Esa era la constante justificación que se daba a sí mismo cada vez que se formulaba esa pregunta. Sus ojos, sí, pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué tenían sus ojos para atraerlo de esa manera?

Sin darse cuenta, llegó a un bar. Contando mentalmente el dinero que llevaba pensó que no le irían mal un par de cervezas para aliviar sus pensamientos. No había demasiada gente en el bar. Varios olores se mezclaban en el aire: sudor, tabaco, fritura, colonia barata, cuero…Pero pudo distinguir uno con total claridad. _Su _olor.

La vio sentada en una mesa apartada, al fondo, sola y bebiendo un cóctel. Zoro pudo jurar que el estómago se le subió a la garganta cuando volvió a verla. De nueva esa sensación de que el mundo se había detenido. Entonces, ella levantó la mirada y cruzó sus ojos con los suyos. El corazón del hombre se aceleró. Nuevamente esos ojos que tanto expresaban. Se veían algo más calmados que la vez anterior mas el dolor continuaba ahí, tiñendo el azul de los ojos de esa mujer de gris. Zoro se preguntó cómo sería mirarla cuando el dolor se borrara de cada célula de su cuerpo.

No se esperó lo que la mujer hizo al verlo. Le brindó una pequeña sonrisa que dio un poco de luz a sus ojos. Más quisiera la luna albergar la belleza que destilaba esa mujer.

Se acercó a su mesa. Ella continuó sonriéndole y le invitó a que tomara asiento. El hombre obedeció y sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo aquel pañuelo que lo había acompañado desde que ella salió corriendo. Lo puso sobre la mesa. La mujer enarcó una ceja.

-Se te cayó aquella noche –informó Zoro, sintiéndose incapaz de apartar la vista de sus ojos.

La mujer lo miró curiosa y soltó una pequeña risa que al hombre se le antojó como un par de campanillas sonando.

-Mi nombre es Robin –se presentó la mujer-. Nico Robin.

-Roronoa Zoro.

Robin le agarró una mano y sonrió nuevamente. Apretó la mano del hombre con suavidad y tomó una profunda respiración.

Zoro se acercó a su figura hasta abrazarla. Robin se quedó dubitativa en un primer momento pero luego rodeó la cintura del hombre con sus brazos, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro y cerrando los ojos, dejándose embargar por la calma que le transmitía dicho abrazo.

El comienzo de algo nuevo.

**Como siempre, una porquería de final. Está visto que los finales no son lo mío.**

**Bueno, el OneShot de hoy creo que para ciertos miembros del Club no será algo nuevo de leer. He modificado algunas partes pero en cierta parte es un Dejà vu jajaja.**

**A lo que iba, dedicado a MI (¿ha quedado claro? xDD) Miguel, que ayer cumplió un año en FanFiction. Es Lord Yavetil (sí, es un hombre) y os recomiendo que os paséis por su fic "La Dicha del Deseo". Si te gusta el lemmon, te va a encantar ese fic. Pues eso, que te quiero mucho, cariño, y que cumplas muchos más.**

**Besos!**


End file.
